


Just Another Night

by letsgetdowntobusiness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetdowntobusiness/pseuds/letsgetdowntobusiness
Summary: A snapshot in the life of Supergirl





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had this random idea pop into my head, there's no romance. It's pure fluff. Hope you enjoy.

Kara sat on the roof of CatCo.  From here she could see the entire city in every direction.  It was breath-taking.  This was her city.  The city she protected.  The city she called home.   She heard a cry out and sped off in that direction.  It was a little girl, being picked on by 3 boys.  And picked on meant they had pipes in their hands.  The little girls face had blood coming from the nose.  Kara saw this and stepped forward.  The little girl saw her and her face lit up.  The boys laughed. 

“What are you smiling for?”  one of them said.

“My friend is here.”  She replied, standing up, putting her hands on her hips like Kara did.

“You don’t have any friends.”  Another one said

“Yes I do, and she’s the most powerful lady in the world.”  The little girl boasted proudly.

“Oh yeah, and who is that?”  the third one asked.

Kara cleared her throat, and the three boys turned around.  Almost instantly their faces went from smug to pure terror.  One of them actually swung the pipe at Kara.  it did nothing of course. 

“How about you stop picking on little girls, and start being better people.  Don’t you have home to go to, parents that worry about you.  Do you really want me to go to your houses and explain that you were beating on a little girl?”  Kara threatened.

“No…no Miss Supergirl.”

“We’ll be good. We promise.”

“No more bullying.”

“Good,” Kara said walking around and placing her arm over the little girl, “Because if I ever hear you bullying anyone ever again, the consequences will be much more serious.”

They stood there.

“Do you understand?”  Kara said raising her voice slightly.

They nodded and ran off.

Kara knelt to the little girl’s level.

“Are you ok?”

“Supergirl!”  the little girl exclaimed and gave her a hug.

“Thank you.”

“Aww well you’re welcome.  I loved your power pose, what’s your name?”

“Kara.”

Supergirl grinned wide.

“Do you wanna know a secret Kara?”

She nodded.

“That’s my favourite name.”

Little Kara smiled.

“How old are you?”

“Seven.”  She held out seven fingers.

“Where do you live, I’ll take you home.”  Little Kara shook her head.

“My mommies were over there in that shop.”  She pointed.

“So how did you end up here?” Supergirl asked.

“I saw a cat and followed it, and then it went away and I couldn’t find it and then I went to go back to my mommies and then those bullies were there and then you came.”  Little Kara explained.

“Come on then, I’m sure your mommies are looking for you.”  Supergirl said extending her hand out for Little Kara.

She took it and they actually skipped to the store Little Kara had pointed out.

When they got in there was a shout and two women rushed them.  Kara went into protective mode until she heard Little Kara say “MOMMIES!” and she let go of her hand.

She watched as Little Kara and her family were reunited, and saw Little Kara point to her.  She waved, and the mothers came up to her.

“Thank you so much Supergirl, we had no idea where she was, and we didn’t want to leave in case she came back,”   The blonde one said.

“No worries.  Kara here was a delight to talk to and know,” she knelt down to Little Kara’s level again and said, “Be good for your mommies, and practice that power pose.”  She stood up and ruffled Little Kara’s hair.

“Stay safe folks.”  Supergirl said and ran out the shop and flew off into the night.

Kara circled the city twice more, and went home.  She loved her city, and her city loved her.


End file.
